Una nueva versión de la soledad
by summerraink
Summary: River cree que sabe despedirse. Él puede dar fe de que sabe sonreír.


UNA NUEVA VERSIÓN DE LA SOLEDAD

Fanfic Doctor Who.

Situado días/semanas (al fin y al cabo el tiempo es relativo y tal) después del final de Los ángeles toman Manhattan. Spoilers de dicho episodio.

Todos los públicos.

El Doctor y River no me pertenecen, son de Steven Moffat, BBC y otros. Reconozco su autoría y no gano dinero con esto.

Mantiene la mirada fija en su melena mientras ella se aleja.

Pasan personas que le impiden verla durante unos instantes. Una pareja cogida de la mano. Un enorme oso de peluche en brazos de una niña. Globos de helio, personajes de dibujos animados con ojos inmensos, atados a la mano de un hombre.

River camina alejándose y él apuesta a que no mirará atrás esta vez.

River es experta en despedidas y cree saber qué es mejor en cada momento.

Huele a pólvora y gasolina, algodón de azúcar, manzanas de caramelo, palomitas, noche de verano y feria.

Y su camisa aún huele a River. Su chaqueta, colgada del brazo. River se la pidió cuando subieron a la noria, dijo que tenía frío, y no se la ha devuelto hasta despedirse. Debería haberle dicho que se la llevase. Piensa en correr tras ella y decirle que se la lleve. De pronto le parece terrible que pueda pasar frío, intolerable, no puede permitirlo. Da un par de pasos y se detiene: tantas cosas por las que la ha visto pasar, tantas cosas que sabe habrá pasado en su ausencia, tantas por su culpa, y ahora siente que no puede soportar que pase frío.

Es sólo que no quiere que se vaya. Quiere otro beso de despedida, luego otro, luego otro. Quiere que se quede.

Si se vuelve para mirarle, correrá hacia ella.

Porque es un experto en despedidas y cree saber que de poco sirve hacer lo mejor.

Estallan fuegos artificiales. La pierde de vista entre la multitud. Chispas de colores en el cielo, se apagan antes de que llegue el sonido de su explosión.

El deseo de correr tras ella.

El deseo de un abrazo.

Y la ausencia haciéndose sitio en su interior, tomando forma de vacío.

Siempre hay un instante al salir de la TARDIS, apenas piensa en ello por la costumbre, en el que siente de golpe el lugar: la gravedad del planeta, la composición del aire, la rotación. Un tiempo y un espacio concretos que empiezan ahí.

«Y empieza aquí», piensa. «Un nuevo tiempo sin River. Empieza aquí el tiempo, postergado en la compañía de River, en el que nunca más veré a Amy ni a Rory. Empieza a ser un recuerdo lo que fue compañía. Empieza aquí una nueva versión de la soledad.»

No recuerda una sola despedida feliz, no las hay, aunque su mente se llene de recuerdos de sonrisas al recordar despedidas.

River cree que sabe despedirse. Él puede dar fe de que sabe sonreír.

Un beso. Una sonrisa. «Hasta la próxima»

«¿Por qué no... permanecemos juntos esta vez?»

«Porque entonces no existirían otras veces»

Correr tras ella, correr hacia otro tiempo con ella, correr. Huir.

Huir en ella.

Y es por eso que no deben permanecer más tiempo juntos esta vez.

River camina más allá de la multitud. Huye de la huida en común. Quizá piensa que huir de la huida significa avanzar, en base a algún tipo de lógica cargada de lógica.

El Doctor supone que tiene razón.

Cree que a veces la lógica más lógica es absurda.

Sabe que la lógica y la razón son útiles en infinidad de situaciones.

Está absolutamente seguro de que carecen de toda utilidad en lo que se refiere a sentirse acompañado.

«No permanezcas solo. Por favor.»

«Quédate.»

River sabe sonreír.

El recuerdo de esa sonrisa se hace sitio entre sus recuerdos. Su ausencia se hace sitio entre las ausencias. Siempre hay sitio para una más, según parece.

Un cuaderno azul tendrá ahora más historias, la de un cementerio en Nueva York, la de una corta visita a Amelia Pond, River se quedó escondida tras la puerta, escuchando.

«Pero, ¿cuándo volverás?»

«Tardaré un poco Amelia, pero volveré.»

«¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo ahora?»

«Porque todo sería distinto y, créeme, ninguno de los dos querríamos que fuese distinto.»

Un cuaderno azul tendrá ahora las historias de todo lo que ha sido esta vez. Rhydoes y Shwenta y Finnco, líneas en el mapa de los lugares más tranquilos del universo, lugares a los que viajar con River cuando sólo quieren estar juntos o cuando viajan juntos sin más propósito que el de salvarse de sí mismos, el uno al otro.

Un cuaderno azul tiene ya historias que River recuerda y que él no ha vivido aún. No puede imaginar cómo serán.

Amy no aparece en ninguna de ellas.

Le escuecen los ojos, la mirada aún fija en el vacío, donde vio los rizos de River por última vez. Cierra los párpados con fuerza un instante y luego mira a su alrededor, hecho de desconocidos y luces brillantes. Se pone la chaqueta, de pronto hace frío. En un bolsillo reconoce las gafas de Amy y la última página arrancada.

En el otro bolsillo siente algo pesado que no recuerda haber metido ahí. Extrañado, saca lo que parece un libro envuelto en papel escrito. La letra es de River:

«Hola cielito: Esto era lo que intentaba que no vieses cuando estuvimos en aquella librería hace unos días. Había más, pero me hizo gracia el título de éste. No lo he leído, ya me lo prestarás cuando volvamos a vernos. Gracias por dejarme la chaqueta cuando te la pida mañana.»

Lo desenvuelve con cuidado. La portada tiene un dibujo de un hombre con las ropas rotas.

«Cuentos para mojar en las natillas» de Amelia Pond.

No hay despedidas felices pero hay personas que saben despedirse sonriendo.


End file.
